The Forgotten Duel
by Shadow Kick
Summary: Everyone hates Sunset Shimmer again! It's like she's been erased from everyone's memory. But how can that be? Can Sunset figure out what's happening? Will she have to return to Equestria to do it? It this a battle she can even win, alone!
1. I Can't Remember Anything!

Sunset Shimmer was recently elected as the president of the Canterlot High School yearbook committee. So she began walking around the school, taking pictures of her friends and the other students. Once she was finished, she headed back to the yearbook room and began working on the book with her friends and a mystery girl. Suddenly she bumped into her.

"Excuse me," said the girl.

"I'm sorry," said Sunset. "I didn't see you come in."

"I've been here for a while," said the girl.

"I… didn't realize," said Sunset.

"I've been trying to get your attention for, like, twenty minutes," said the girl.

"Oops, sorry," said Sunset.

"_Ain't she a quiet one?"_ asked Applejack softly.

"Yeah. And we know some pretty shy people," said Rainbow. "Am I right?"

"We do?" asked Fluttershy. "Who?"

Rainbow and AJ rolled their eyes.

Sunset then introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Sunset Shimmer. President of the Yearbook Committee and editor-in-chief. Do you want to join? We could always use extra help."

"I'm Wallflower Blush," said the girl.

"Nice to meet you," said Sunset.

"I've been on the Yearbook Committee all year," said Wallflower.

Sunset blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! Um..."

"We met in ninth-grade English," reminded Wallflower.

"And... I was... saying it was nice to meet you then," said Sunset. "You didn't let me finish."

Wallflower rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the yearbook Superlatives."

The girls all clamored around to see the results.

"Most Likely to Succeed", "Best Smile", "Class Clown." "Best Duelist" Ooh! We won "Best Friends" said Sunset. "Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and me!"

"I always knew I liked you all, but now it's official!" said Pinkie. "In yearbook form! The people have spoken!"

"Oh, good for Micro Chips," said Twilight. "Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion". Not a reason to be jealous. Pfft! I'm not!"

Fluttershy laughed. "Don't worry, Twilight. We all know you're a genius."

"Besides, it's just the yearbook," said Rainbow.

Everyone else gasped.

"Just the yearbook?!" asked Sunset.

Applejack groaned. "Now ya gone and done it."

"The student body has entrusted me with the responsibility of gathering their memories into this book," explained Sunset. "In thirty years, we might not remember everything, but we will remember what's in the yearbook."

"Well, I'm entrusting you not to put us next to "Best Muscles", said Rainbow. "Every time you close the book, it'll be like we're kissing Bulk Biceps!"

"Yuck. Uh, why don't we take our picture at the beach on Saturday?" asked Rarity. "Everyone's bound to look adorable."

"Beach day!" cried Pinkie. "I'll make my world-famous fun-in-the-sun cupcakes." She then whispered to Fluttershy. "The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen! It's SPF fun-hundred!"

"Yech," said Fluttershy.

The door then flung open and Trixie walked in. "The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to speak to the yearbook editor immediately!"

"Unfortunately, that's me," said Sunset. "What do you want, Trixie?"

"Ha! Just as I suspected!" said Trixie. "I was not voted "Greatest and Most Powerfullest"! Explain yourself!"

"How should I put this…?" asked Sunset. "Because it wasn't one of the Superlatives!"

"Hmm. Neither was "Biggest Bitch", said Trixie. "But that didn't stop you from winning it in our freshman year."

"That was different," said Applejack. "The whole school voted for her."

"She was soooooooo mean," added Pinkie.

"Of course, you've changed and we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way," said Twilight.

"Thanks," said Sunset. "Sorry Trixie, but we're not having a "Greatest and Powerfullest" Superlative."

"Oh, you're the one who'll be sorry, Shimmer!" said Trixie. "When you least expect it, I'll have my revenge!" She then threw a smoke bomb, and tried to escape out the door. But it was locked.

Sunset walked over with the keys. "Allow me. We were actually on our way out."

The girls laughed as Trixie walked out.

"I'll just finish up..." called Wallflower.

Sunset then walked back in the room. "Forgot to turn off the lights."

"...in the dark." finished Wallflower. "Why should you notice me? After all, you're _Sunset Shimmer_. Everybody _loves_ you now. Why can't they see you haven't changed?" Wallflower then took out a rock from her pocket, walked out of the room and into the school's garden with a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

Later that night, at Sunset's house. She decided to write a letter to Princess Twilight. _"Dear Princess Twilight, I thought you'd be happy to hear that the girls and I were voted "Best Friends" in the yearbook today. After all, if you hadn't forgiven me, I'd still be the arrogant student I was when I left Equestria. You gave me the second chance I didn't deserve, and I'll never forget it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."_

* * *

The next day, all the girls, except Sunset, arrived at the beach in their new swimsuits. Twilight was wearing a blue one-piece suit. AJ had a blue and green bikini. Rarity had a sexy purple G-String Thong. Rainbow was hearing a pink/rainbow bikini. Pinkie had a cute pink one-piece suit. Fluttershy was scuba diving in her black/teal one-piece suit. Even Spike was there. But he was digging in the sand.

Twilight had created a flying camera drone just for the occasion. "Group picture, practice run #36-A, attempt seven — success! Your eyes do not deceive you. I finally invented a selfie-sensing camera. It hovers into position whenever it detects a selfie opportunity."

"I prefer to take selfies myself..." said AJ.

Rarity and Rainbow were looking at some blankets. "Which beach blanket should we use for the photograph?"

"You mean the white one? Or the white one?" asked Rainbow.

Rarity gasped. "_This_ is toasted oat, and linen lamb's wool. Eggshell, warm frost, pale nimbus, and... well, that one is white, I suppose."

"Yeah. That's the one I was talking about," said Rainbow. The wind then blew the blanket away.

"Don't worry, Rarity!" called Spike. "I got it!"

Pinkie then ran up beside him. "No, I got it! I got it!" A second later, she tripped over the pup.

"I don't got it," said the two.

Just then, a huge plant monster-like thing rose up from the tide.

Pinkie and Spike gasped. "Ocean monster! Ocean monster!"

But it was just Fluttershy covered in seaweed. "Quincy the sea turtle says the tide's coming in. We should take the picture soon or risk having damp ankles. Oh, he's so thoughtful."

Sunset then arrived in her black underwire bikini. "Oh. Twilight, you got the Selfie Sensor working? Great!" She struck a pose, but the drone floated away. O... kay. So, who's ready to take the picture?"

All the girls and Spike gave Sunset an annoyed confused look.

"Uh-oh. What did I do?" asked Sunset. "Should we do it now, or... did you wanna swim first? How's the water?"

"Sunset Shimmer? Askin' to be in _our_ picture?" asked Applejack. "Heh. Now I've heard it all."

"Am I missing the joke here?" asked Sunset.

"The only joke is whatever you're playing on us," said Rarity. "Acting all nice like you're our friend."

"That's not funny!" said Fluttershy. "Not one bit."

"You couldn't be nice if your life depended on it," said Rainbow.

"Like we would ever be friends with _you_," said Applejack.

"Wait. What?!" asked Sunset.

"You got applesauce in your ears?" asked Applejack. "I said, we ain't Fr— whoa!" As AJ spoke, Sunset walked over and grabbed her hand to read her memories. And in all the memories she read, she wasn't in any of them.

"I don't believe this!" said Sunset. "It's like I've been... erased! This has to be a bad dream. Wake up, Sunset. Wake up!" Pinkie then pinched her. "Ow!"

"Nope. You're awake," said Pinkie. She then pinched herself. "Ow! Me, too!"

Sunset then tried to read Rainbow's memories, but she still wasn't there. "No! Rainbow, you saved me in the motocross race! Remember?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rainbow.

"I can see your memories, and I'm not in them!" cried Sunset.

"And exactly how is it you can see our memories, if you don't mind me askin'?" asked Applejack.

"With this!" said Sunset showing her necklace.

"Oh, pfft! It's obviously a cheap knockoff of ours," said Rarity.

"We got them together," said Sunset. "You all were there, remember?"

"Why is she still talking to us?" asked Fluttershy.

"Pinkie, what about when I came to your sleepover before the Battle of the Bands?" asked Sunset.

"Ha!" replied Pinkie. "The closest you've ever come to a party of mine is freshman year, when you pretended to be Applejack and texted me, "Your party is stupider than a hungry duck in snow boots."

"Like I'd ever say that," put in Applejack.

"That _really_ hurt my feelings," said Pinkie.

"And it wasn't very nice to the ducks, either," added Fluttershy.

"That was a long time ago," said Sunset. "Twilight, you remember me, right? We've been through so much together. Please..."

"I only met you once, when you yelled at me at the Games," answered Twilight.

"Doesn't anyone remember that I've changed?!" asked Sunset.

Most of the girls shook their heads.

"Maybe not _anyone_…" said Sunset. "I'll be right back!"

"Don't hurry back!" said Rarity.

Sunset ran under the lifeguard tower and wrote to Princess Twilight. _"Dear Princess Twilight, this is gonna sound crazy, but... are we friends? Am I... nice?_ Please answer..."

After a few seconds Twilight replied. _"Of course we're friends!"_

Sunset sighed.

"_Are you okay?"_ asked the Princess. _"What's going on?"_

"_Kinda hard to explain,"_ wrote Sunset. _"Might be easier in person. Well, not "person", so to speak..."_

"She then ran back to the school statue, and used the portal to return to Equestria.

* * *

Princess Twilight was beside the mirror waiting for her.

A couple seconds later, Sunset appeared. "Twilight!" She tried to embrace her friend, but she had forgotten that nopony stood on two legs in this world. "Aahh! Oops! I was trying to hug you." So the princess helped her.

"So, what's been happening?" asked Twilight.

Sunset explained everything.

"This is bad, Sunset," said Twilight. "It's way beyond anything I've ever heard of. Although..."

"What?" asked Sunset.

"I just had an idea," said Twilight. "But you might not like it."

"I'll do anything to get my friends back, Twilight," said Sunset.

"There is one pony who might be able to help," said Twilight. "But I don't know if you two want to see each other."

"Who?" asked Sunset. Then realization hit her. "Oh."

So Twilight teleported Sunset and herself to the Canterlot Castle where they stood outside the throne room.

Twilight cautiously opened the door with her magic. "Sooo, Princess Celestia... You'll never guess whose back! Actually, maybe you can guess, 'cause she's right here. But, um..." She then whispered to Sunset. "Am I helping?"

Sunset sighed and walked up to her former mentor. "Princess Celestia, the last time we saw each other, I was your snide little pupil who betrayed and abandoned you."

"I wouldn't have said it that way," whispered Twilight. "What Sunset means to say is—"

Sunset cut her off. "I mean that I come before you a changed pony, humbly asking for forgiveness, guidance, and knowledge." At first, Celestia didn't do anything but stare. "Or I can just go, and you never have to see me again."

Then Celestia hugged her. "I've missed you so much, Sunset Shimmer."

"I... I'm so sorry, Princess," said Sunset with tears in her eyes.

Twilight smiled. Sunset then told Celestia and Luna all about the situation in the human world.

"I am not familiar with the exact spell that could have erased your friends' memories," said Celestia. "But it sounds like Equestrian magic is at work in your world."

"Hmm, indeed," said Luna. "The toilings of this nefarious enchantment could portend unimaginable catastrophe if left unchecked."

Sunset was about to bust out laughing, so Twilight slapped her out of it.

"Sorry, Princess Luna," said Sunset. "I'm just used to hearing you say no student parking in the faculty lot."

"This "faculty lot" you speak of sounds like a place of great power," said Luna.

Sunset and Twilight giggled.

"The answers you seek are in the Canterlot Library," said Celestia. As the four entered the library, Sunset was stunned to see a pony version of Flash Sentry guarding the door.

"Wow," said Sunset. "He is handsome."

"You have your own in the other world!" said Twilight.

"Sorry," said Sunset. Her eyes widen as she looked around the library. "There's over a million books in here."

"I wish!" said Twilight. "But don't worry. You're looking at somepony who knows this place like the back of her hoof." Celestia and Luna then went down an unfamiliar route. "Where are you going, Princesses?"

"To the restricted section," answered Celestia.

Twilight couldn't believe what she had just heard and started hyperventilating. "There's a... a reh... a reh... a reh..."

"Breathe, Twilight," reminded Sunset.

Celestia and Luna opened a secret entrance with their magic and lead Sunset and Twilight down an old staircase to a hidden cave.

Twilight gasped in awe at all the old books and scrolls. "Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh! So many books all unread! Ancient historical artifacts! I just... I thought...! I can't...!" She then wheezed.

"You sure you're up for helping me go through all this stuff?" asked Sunset.

"Don't take this away from me!" begged Twilight.

"I should warn you," said Celestia. "The archives' mechanical catalog has not been... well-maintained." The catalog machine then fell apart.

"Guess we'll have to read everything!" said Twilight. "C'mon! No way! Can you believe they have Canterlot Cantabiles Volume Thirty-One? You heard me! Thirty-One! Sunset, that's when it gets _goooooooood!_ Wait! Over here! An original Windigo Weather Warning from the pre-Equestrian era! Oh, my goodness! I can't! I just can't!"

Sunset and Celestia couldn't help but laugh.

Sunset and Twilight began looking through nearly every book in the old library, while Luna took off.

"Did you know Chancellor Pudding head tried to pass a law mandating Earth ponies drink carrot juice at every meal?" asked Sunset. "_Well,_ I do… now."

"Aww. Sounds like you got to read all the fun books," joked Twilight. "Wait! I found something!"

"What?!" asked Sunset.

"You're familiar with The Seven Trials of Clover the Clever?" asked Twilight.

"Obviously," answered Sunset. "Why?"

"Well, first of all, these date back to before the founding of Equestria," said Twilight. "Look at this."

"The Memory Stone," said Sunset. "That sounds promising."

"It belonged to an evil sorceress who was practically invincible," explained Twilight. "With the Memory Stone, she could erase any memory from anypony. Even fragments of memories."

"Fragments like... memories of me being kind and reformed?" asked Sunset.

"Yes," replied Twilight. "Clover the Clever knew the sorceress had to be stopped and the Stone destroyed, so he chased her across land and sea. But every time he got close, the sorceress would erase his memory and escape. But he kept finding her."

"How?" asked Sunset.

"These scraps of parchment," answered Twilight. "He secretly wrote everything down so he'd know what had happened and where to go next. Like a trail of bread crumbs."

"Clever!" said Sunset. "Ohhhh. Clover the— yeah, got it. What happened on the other side of this portal?"

"The last page is missing," said Twilight "Clover must've hid it to keep anypony else from finding the Memory Stone. Sunset, what if somehow, the Memory Stone ended up in your world?"

"And someone is using it to make everyone hate me again?" asked Sunset.

"But who?" asked Sunset Twilight.

* * *

Back in the human world, the girls continued to relax and chill on the beach. Rainbow and AJ however, were dueling.

"We've been out here a while," said Pinkie. "Time to reapply!" So she rubbed her skin with her edible sunscreen cupcakes.

"I've been thinking..." said Twilight. "Should we be worried about Sunset?"

"Yeah!" said Trixie. "Worried she comes back! I think it's a shame the way she's treating you, pretending to be your friend. She's obviously up to something. Sunset thinks the whole school exists just to serve her. Water, please!" She then snapped her fingers, and Snips and Snails brought over a water bottle and squeezed some into her mouth. She then looked back and the girls. "You know, seeing as how the yearbook president seems to be having a little identity crisis, I believe that means the vice president takes over. And, why... that's you, Rarity!"

"If this is your way of asking to be made "The Greatest and Most Powerful", the answer is no," said Rarity. "And didn't we have this conversation yesterday? I can't quite remember."

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't," said Trixie. "Memory is such a fickle thing. You never know when you'll forget something important. Like how great and powerful I am, which is why I need to be in the yearbook!"

Rarity groaned. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," said Trixie.

"Rainbow Dragon, attack!" ordered Rainbow.

"AAAHHH!" cried Applejack.

**Rainbow LP: 200**

**Applejack LP: 0**

"I win!" cheered Rainbow. "Which means we both now have three wins and three losses."

"Next win decides the match," said Applejack.

"You're on!" said Rainbow.

"Let's duel!" said the two.

* * *

Back in Equestria, Sunset was about to leave.

"I should be getting back to my world," said Sunset. "Maybe I can convince my friends I'm telling the truth, now that I know what I'm looking for."

"Great," said Twilight. "I'll stay here and search the restricted section top to bottom until I find a way to get your friends' memories back."

"If that's even possible," said Sunset.

"Oh, it's possible," assured Twilight. "Even if I have to reorganize the whole library by subject. Or maybe chronologically! Oh! And fix the broken catalog machine... But don't worry. I'll figure it out."

"Thank you," said Sunset. "Both of you."

"This is quite a contrast from the last time we parted ways," said Celestia. "But you are not that way anymore. With every choice you make, you prove yourself to possess a kind heart."

"I guess I had a good teacher," said Sunset.

"You were a good student," said Twilight.

"Are you saying I wasn't a good teacher?" asked Celestia angrily.

"Oh, no!" said Sunset. "I wasn't...! I mean, what I meant was...!"

"She didn't say that!" said Twilight.

Celestia then laughed. "Just kidding."

"Princess Celestia has a sense of humor?" asked Sunset. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's changed."

* * *

Back in the human world, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy were playing volleyball. It was Rainbow and Applejack vs Fluttershy and Pinkie. Twilight's drone camera was filming the whole thing.

"It's been a grueling afternoon, but here we are: the final match!" said Rainbow in an announcer-like voice. "Next point wins! A hush falls over the crowd of ten thousand fans."

"Yay sports!" said Twilight.

"I'm not holding back this time!" said Rainbow.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Fluttershy.

"Bring it on, Rainbow Dash!" said Pinkie. "You and AJ just bought your team a one-way ticket on the express train to You're Going Down!"

"Ooh. Nice game face, Pinkie," said Rainbow.

"Thanks! I've been practicing all day," said Pinkie. She then grabbed Twilight's drone. "Isn't that right, little baby camera?! You're in my house now!" The Drone then hid behind Twilight and Rarity.

Spike growled at it.

"Somebody's jealous," chuckled Rarity.

"Please," said Spike. "Call me when the flying can opener learns how to fetch." The drone then brought over a can of dog food and opened it. "You're the worst." But Spike did start chowing down.

The game ended with Pinkie and Fluttershy's victory, when Sunset arrived.

"Great news, guys! I figured it out," said Sunset. "Someone's erased your memory with Equestrian magic! You don't remember, but we're still friends!" She then pulled out a picture of the stone. "This is the Memory Stone. Do any of you recognize it? Wait, darn! Of course you wouldn't. But look." She then pulled out a picture of the seven of them together. "See? This is proof! We _are_ friends!"

"Oh, please," said Trixie. "This is the same girl who made flawless fake photos of your friend trashing the gym."

"Yeah, wait a minute! Is this supposed to be me making such a ridiculous face?" asked Pinkie. She then made the same face as the one in the photo. "Ha! I'd never make a face like that! Preposterous! Fake, I say!"

"Ha!" said Trixie. "My work here is done. I'm out! And don't forget, Rarity! You promised to put me in the yearbook!"

"Wait! You did what?" asked Sunset. She then accidently stepped on Twilight's Drone.

"No!" cried Twilight.

"I'm sorry," said Sunset. "It was an accident! I can help fix it!"

"I think you've helped enough," said Twilight.

"_Damn!"_ thought Sunset.

The girls then all headed home. Sunset looked at Trixie. She grinned as she walked away with Snips and Snails. _"I bet it was her! After all, she did say I would be sorry. But all this? Just for not putting her in the yearbook?! I mean come on!"_


	2. I'll Never Forget Any of You

The following Monday at Canterlot High, all the students were avoiding Sunset again.

"_I can't believe this is happening again,"_ thought Sunset as she walked down the hall. Suddenly, she accidently bumped into Micro Chips. When she tried help him up, he handed her all his money, like it was a shake down. That's when Sunset snapped. "I don't want your lunch money! I'm not evil anymore! Okay?! I am not EVIL!" She then saw Trixie opening her locker and walked over.

Trixie was just about to take a poster out, but Sunset slammed it shut.

"So... here we are," said Sunset.

"Indeed we are," said Trixie. The two stared at each over. "You really want to do this in the hallway, in front of everyone?"

"Up to you," answered Sunset.

Trixie then reached into her locker and pulled out the poster she was about to grab. "Behold! Canterlot High School's Greatest and Powerfullest Student! If a seven-scale mockup doesn't convince you, I don't know what will."

"Where's the Memory Stone?" asked Sunset. "You turned my friends against me just because I wouldn't put you in the yearbook as the Greatest and Powerfullest?! Powerfullest isn't even a word!"

Trixie looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"It's not a word!" repeated Sunset.

"No," said Trixie. "What Memory Stone?"

"The one you used to erase everyone's memory, you manipulative... blowhard!" yelled Sunset.

"A stone that could make everyone forget all the bad tricks I've done...?" asked Trixie. "Which is no tricks. Your puny rock pales in comparison to the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Realization hit Sunset. "I don't believe it. You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Not a clue," admitted Trixie. "But you're saying somebody really erased everyone's memories of you?"

"Yes," answered Sunset.

"You do seem less evil than usual," said Trixie. "What happened to you?"

"I got help," said Sunset. "I changed my ways, opened my heart to friendship, and tried to help spread it. But now, someone has erased everyone's memories of all that. So to the other students, it's like I never changed at all."

A few kids walked by Trixie's poster and laughed at it. Trixie's head drooped. "So you have this idea of who you're supposed to be, but no one at school sees you that way? I get it. Trust me."

"Wow," said Sunset. "I can't believe the only person who believes me is the one I called a manipulative blowhard. Sorry."

"I took it as a compliment," said Trixie. "Let me help you find the stone."

"What's in it for you?" asked Sunset.

Trixie grinned.

"No way," said Sunset. "Absolutely not!"

"Well, if you'd rather go on being the Biggest Bitch, that's fine by me," said Trixie.

"Okay, fine," said Sunset.

* * *

Back in Equestria, princess Twilight still hadn't found the lost page, even with Celestia's help.

"I've looked everywhere! Why can't I find the missing page?" asked Twilight. "I've always been good to you, library!" She then slammed her hooves on the table, and the chest of Clover's scroll fell off and broke open, revealed the missing piece. "This is it! The last piece was in a secret compartment! Clover the Clever buried the Stone! This rock formation must be somewhere in the other world. But it doesn't say how to get your memories back. Wait!" Twilight looked at clover's scroll again. _"Perhaps if I had destroyed the Stone right away, some of my memories could have returned. But when the sun sets by the third day after a memory has been taken, it is erased forever."_

"You must warn Sunset at once," said Celestia.

* * *

Back in the human world, Trixie and Sunset were about to begin their search.

"So, where should we start... partner?" asked Sunset.

"How about with what I call you?" replied Trixie. "I'm thinking the Great and Powerful Trixie's... Pretty Decent Assistant-Detective-Helper Person. Or maybe just… assistant?"

"Sounds good," said Sunset.

Twilight tried to warn Sunset via her magic journal, but she accidently left the journal in her locker.

At lunch time, Sunset and Trixie put together a list of suspects.

"A cafeteria full of suspects, two detectives, and only one Memory Stone," said Trixie. "Seems impossible, but so does pulling a rabbit out of a hat, and I do that all the time. Let's talk motive. Who here hates you enough to erase everyone's good memories of you?"

"If you go back far enough... everyone," said Sunset with a sigh.

"Known enemies, _all,_" said Trixie. The two then rushed to the nurse's office. The Nurse was taking Bulk Bicep's temperature as they came in.

"Good afternoon, ladies," said Nurse Redheart. "You feeling okay?"

"That depends on how well you answer my questions," answered Trixie. "Has anyone come in complaining of memory problems in the last few weeks?"

"Not that I recall..." said Redheart.

Trixie gasped. "We're too late!" Sunset rolled her eyes.

Micro Chips was typing on his laptop, until he saw Sunset's reflection on his screen. "Will you accept a half-chewed carrot stick?"

"What?" asked Sunset. "I told you I don't want your lunch money, and I definitely don't want your lunch."

"Speak for yourself," said Trixie as she ate the carrot. "Thanks. Now, word around school is you know a lot about _erasing_ memory."

"Actually, I erased a ton of memory just this morning," said Micro Chips.

"You did?!" asked Sunset.

"Four terabytes of quantel-accelerflex memory to be precise," explained Micro Chips. Sunset and Trixie walked away. "How come no one's ever impressed by that?"

Sunset and Trixie then came across Maud, and showed her the sketch of the Memory Stone.

"Is there anything you can tell us about it?" asked Sunset. "Anything at all?"

"I can't tell much from a drawing," answered Maud.

"Okay," said Sunset.

"Only that it's felsic-intrusive igneous," said Maud. "Granular in texture, most likely arranged in an equigranular matrix, with scattered biotite mica and amphibole, at least sixty-five percent alkali feldspar by volume, with a melting point of twelve-fifty centigrade, plus or minus ten degrees. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful." But Sunset and Trixie were already gone. Sunset finally got her journal out of her locker and headed, with Trixie, to the yearbook office.

"Sure, it seems like we've only come up with dead ends," said Trixie. "But I mean, it could be worse?"

"It already is," said Sunset. She looked outside and saw her friends taking another picture with Twilight's newly repaired done. Once they were done, the girls walked into the room, uploaded the photo to the computer, left the drone, and walked out. Sunset then saw the pic, and tighten her fists.

"Oh, stop looking at that," said Trixie. "You're just going to wind yourself up. You can't think if you're wound up. Oh, think, Trixie!"

"I wanted to come in here and see who we're missing," said Sunset. "But we've talked to everyone, A to Z."

"Wait," said Trixie. "Wallflower Blush. Who's that?"

"I'm right here, you know," said the girl.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Trixie.

"Wallflower," she said. "I've known you since third grade."

"Ahh! I remember third grade," said Trixie. "Not you specifically, but what a grade it was. The Great and Powerful Trrrrixie debuted her disappearing frog trick. You know, a lot of people don't realize how much work goes into raising tadpoles."

Sunset finally saw her journal glowing and opened it.

"_Sunset, we think the Memory Stone was buried under this rock formation,"_ wrote Princess Twilight. _"And if you don't destroy the Memory Stone by the time the sun sets today, all those memories will be erased forever!"_ Twilight then drew a sketch of the formation.

Sunset's eyes widen. "How am I supposed to find a rock formation that looks... like... that! Um… Wallflower? Can I ask a silly question? Where did you take that lovely photograph?"

"Oh. That's my garden," answered Wallflower. "Well, technically the school's garden. I'm the president of the Gardening Club. I founded it too. I'm also the only member. And the only one who's ever been to the garden. Or seen it. Or even asked about it."

"You're not really into other people, huh?" asked Trixie.

"I was maybe going to add this picture somewhere in the yearbook," said Wallflower. "What do you think?"

"Sorry," said Trixie. "Sunset doesn't let anyone put things in her yearbook. No matter how much they deserve them."

"No!" said Sunset. "I think you should. So don't let us distract you."

"What?!" asked Trixie. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is... annoyed and insulted!"

As Wallflower typed, Sunset walked over and touched her hand. "What are you doing?"

Sunset saw all the memories of Wallflower constantly being ignored and unnoticed by the other students. In her solitude, she picked up gardening as a hobby and made a small garden outside the school. One day, she accidentally dug up the Memory Stone and a cloth with instructions on how to use it. Resentful of all the attention Sunset got now, Wallflower used the Stone to erase her friends' memories of her.

"You erased everyone's memories?" asked Sunset.

"Yes," answered Wallflower.

"Wait, who are you again?" asked Trixie.

Wallflower took out her IPod, turned on a song called Invisible and started singing along with it.

As she sang, Sunset snuck over to Wallflower's backpack to look for the memory stone.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" asked Wallflower. She grabbed her backpack and tried to tear it away from Sunset. After a small tug of war, Sunset let go.

"What did I do to you?!" asked Sunset. _"Honestly,_ I don't even know you!"

"Exactly!" said Wallflower. "You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still... the Biggest Bitch!"

"And you're about to see it in action!" said Sunset.

"Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!' said Trixie. "Let's not antagonize the person with the all-powerful mystery rock!"

"I don't like confrontation," said Wallflower. She then took the memory stone out of her pack. "Let's just... forget this ever happened!"

"No!" yelled Sunset. "Don't erase—!"

Too late. Wallflower had already erased both of their memories of the entire afternoon.

"What was I saying?" asked Trixie. "I'm sure it was something brilliant." She then saw the clock on the wall. "How is it already three o'clock?" She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Why won't this door open? And what are we even doing in here?"

"I... don't remember," admitted Sunset. She began yelling and banging on the door. "Is anybody out there? Somebody open the door!" But everyone has already left for the day. "If we don't get outta here and figure out who has the Stone, in a few hours, it'll be too late to restore everyone's memories. I'll lose my friends forever."

"How are we supposed to catch someone who can erase our memory every time we get close to catching them?" asked Trixie.

Sunset put her hands in her pockets, and felt something. It was a note to herself. "By being clever!"

"Wha?" asked Trixie.

"I wrote myself a note," said Sunset. "Check the video. Yes! It's been recording this whole time!" Sunset had set up Twilight's camera drone to record Wallflower in case her memory was erased.

"Twilight's camera?" asked Trixie. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't remember doing it, but I must have realized our memories would get erased, so I pressed record!" explained Sunset. So she pressed rewind.

"Who's that?' asked Trixie after seeing Wallflower on the video.

"Wallflower Blush," answered Sunset.

"Name's not ringing a bell," said Trixie. Then came the part with Wallflower singing.

"Ugh, long song," said Trixie as Sunset fast-forwarded. She then saw the part where she told Wallflower she didn't know her.

"She's kinda right about you," said Trixie.

"_Thanks,"_ said Sunset sarcastically.

"Actually," said Trixie. "The Wise and Moralizing Trixie was making a point. You said you didn't do anything."

"I didn't!" said Sunset. "I wasn't mean or rude to her at all!"

"But maybe it's not good enough to not be mean to someone," explained Trixie. "Maybe you just have to be nice."

Sunset finally got what Trixie was saying. "You're right. Not that it matters. I'm still trapped in here. Unless you can make us 'vanish' from this room?"

"I'll try," said Trixie. She threw a smoke bomb, and finally, she was mysteriously transported outside. "Yes! It worked! I finally did it!"

"Hello?" called Sunset. "Still in here!"

"Um, all part of the trick!" said Trixie nervously. "Have you out in a jiffy!" She threw another smoke bomb, and this time Sunset appeared outside, while Trixie was inside the room. "You know what? Just leave me in here! Go!"

"I owe you one, Trixie!" called Sunset. "I will never forget this!"

"Never say never," called Trixie.

In the school parking lot, Sunset caught up with Wallflower. Twilight and the others were all there as well, waving to Flash Sentry as he drove off.

"Wallflower, stop!" called Sunset.

"You remember my name?" asked Wallflower.

"I remember everything!" said Sunset. "The Memory Stone, how I acted, all of it!"

"What?! How?!" asked Wallflower. "I erased the whole afternoon!"

Twilight and the others heard it all.

"Listen. I used to be just like you," said Sunset. "Sure, I was popular, but I was lonely."

"You're nothing like me," said Wallflower. "And I'm not lonely, because I have... plants! ….That sounded less lonely in my head."

"I am so sorry, Wallflower," said Sunset.

"No, you're not," countered Wallflower. "You're just trying to look good in front of your friends! And it's working! Aahh! How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters?! I hate you!"

Sunset gasped, then relaxed. "I can understand why. So how about we duel for the stone?"

"What?" asked Wallflower.

"If you beat me, you can do whatever you want," offered Sunset. "You can erase _all_ my memories if you want. I won't try to stop you."

Wallflower then remembered the time span was almost up. In just a few more minutes, everyone's memories of Sunset would be gone forever. "Deal."

"Ooooh! A duel!" said Pinkie. "Can we watch?"

"Sure, why not?" asked Rainbow.

"Who knows?" asked AJ. "This might be good."

"Very well," said Rarity.

Sunset and Wallflower strapped on her duel disks. "Let's duel!"

**Sunset LP: 4000**

**Wallflower LP: 4000**

"You can go first if you want," offered Sunset.

**Turn 1: Wallflower**

"Don't mind if I do," said Wallflower as she drew. "I play Aroma Garden! Now during each of my turns, if I summon an Aroma monster, I gain 500 life points, and then all my Aroma monsters will gain 500 ATK and DEF points until the end phase of your next turn. I'll place a monster in face down defense mode, set two cards face down. I end my turn."

**Turn 2: Sunset**

"Okay, I'm up," said Sunset. "I play Stop Defense on your face down monster!"

"It's Aroma Jar," said Wallflower. "And thanks to its effect, it can no longer be destroyed in battle. Plus, during each of our standby phases, I gain 500 life points."

"I'm not worried," said Sunset. "I'll just end this duel right here and now. I discard Trance the Magic Swordsman in order to special summon The Tricky in attack mode! Then I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Swordsman in attack mode. Next I summon Goblindbergh, and I'll use his effect to special summon The Calculator in attack mode. Now the levels of all my monsters are added together and multiplied by 300. And that number will become his ATK power. (The Calculator ATK: ? – 5100)

"5100?" asked Wallflower. "Very impressive."

"Thanks," said Sunset. "Attack her Aroma Jar!"

"I activate No Entry!" said Wallflower. "Now all your monsters go to defense mode."

"Darn!" said Sunset. "I guess I'll end my turn."

"Which means I gain 500 points," reminded Wallflower.

**Sunset LP: 4000**

**Wallflower LP: 4500**

**Turn 3: Wallflower**

"My turn!" said Wallflower. "I can activate the trap, Dried Winds! Then I'll summon Aromage Jasmine in attack mode, then I'll use her effect to special summon Aromage Rosemary in attack mode. Now I'll take the 500 points from my field. Plus, with my Jasmine on the field, I can draw an extra card when I gain life points. And, my monsters gain 500 more ATK points." (Aroma Jar ATK/DEF: 500/400 – 1000/900) (Aromage Jasmine ATK/DEF: 100/1900 – 600/2400) (Aromage Rosemary ATK/DEF: 1800/700 – 2300/1200)

**Sunset LP: 4000**

**Wallflower LP: 5000**

"Anything else?" asked Sunset.

"Yes," answered Wallflower. "My Rosemary's effect lets me change your Calculator to attack mode."

"Why would you do that?" asked Sunset.

"Because when I gain life points, I can destroy one of your monsters," said Wallflower. "So I'll destroy The Tricky."

(The Calculator ATK: 5100 – 3600) "Dang," said Sunset.

"Aroma Jar, destroy Goblindbergh!" ordered Wallflower.

(The Calculator ATK: 3600 – 2400)

"Jasmine, attack the Magic Swordsman!"

(The Calculator ATK: 2400 – 600) "Oh no!" said Sunset.

"Not bad, huh?" asked Wallflower. "Rosemary, destroy The Calculator!"

Sunset gritted her teeth.

**Sunset LP: 2300**

**Wallflower LP: 5000**

"I end my turn," said Wallflower. "So I gain another 500."

**Sunset LP: 2300**

**Wallflower LP: 5500**

**Turn 4: Sunset**

"Finally, it's my turn," said Sunset. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Which means I gain another 500 thanks to my Aroma Jar."

**Sunset LP: 2300**

**Wallflower LP: 6000**

"But now your monsters lose their power bonus," said Sunset.

(Aroma Jar ATK/DEF: 1000/900 – 500/400) (Aromage Jasmine ATK/DEF: 600/2400 – 100/1900) (Aromage Rosemary ATK/DEF: 2300/1200 – 1800/700)

**Turn 5: Wallflower**

"Now for long," said Wallflower. "I summon Aromage Cananga. And thanks to my field spell, they gain the extra points right back. Plus, I get to draw a card." (Aromage Cananga ATK/DEF: 1400/1000 – 1900/1500) (Aromage Rosemary ATK/DEF: 1800/700 – 2300/1200)

"Man!" said Sunset. "I can't get a break here."

**Sunset LP: 2300**

**Wallflower LP: 6500**

"And I'm not done," said Wallflower. "I'll switch my Aroma Jar to defense mode. Also, my Cananga lets me summon another monster when I gain life points. So I'll tribute my Jasmine to summon Aromage Bergamot. And her effect gives her an extra 1000 ATK points, plus she gets 500 from my field." (Aromage Bergamot ATK/DEF: 2400/1800 – 3900/2300) "Next, I'll use the effect of my Cananga to return that face down back to your hand."

"I don't think so," said Sunset. I'll just activate it, Waboku! So now you can't do anything to me this turn."

"Big deal," said Wallflower. "I'll end my turn with a face down, so I gain 500 more."

**Sunset LP: 2300**

**Wallflower LP: 7000**

**Turn 6: Sunset**

"Back to me," said Sunset. "I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards. I summon Royal Magic Library in defense mode, place one card face down and end my turn."

"I gain even more points," reminded Wallflower. (Aromage Cananga ATK/DEF: 1900/1500 – 1400/1000) (Aromage Rosemary ATK/DEF: 2300/1200 – 1800/700) (Aromage Bergamot ATK/DEF: 3900/2300 – 2400/1800)

**Sunset LP: 2300**

**Wallflower LP: 7500**

**Turn 7: Wallflower**

"My turn again," said Wallflower. "Now I gain 500 more points, and my monsters get stronger." (Aromage Cananga ATK/DEF: 1400/1000 – 1900/1500) (Aromage Rosemary ATK/DEF: 1800/700 – 2300/1200) (Aromage Bergamot ATK/DEF: 2400/1800 – 3900/2300)

**Sunset LP: 2300**

**Wallflower LP: 8000**

"_Her life points have doubled,"_ thought Sunset. _"I gotta do something!"_

"I will now discard my Aromaseraphy Angelica," said Wallflower. "And since I have, I can select the Aromage Jasmine in my graveyard, then I gain life points equal to her level times 100."

**Sunset LP: 2300**

**Wallflower LP: 8100**

"Anything else?" asked Sunset in a nervous tone.

"Yep," answered Wallflower. "If Angelica is in my grave, I can special summon her. Now I'll tune her with Aromage Cananga and Aroma Jar to Synchro summon Aromaseraphy Rosemary! And her effect gives all my Aroma monsters 500 more ATK/DEF points." (Aromage Cananga ATK/DEF: 1900/1000 – 2400/1500) (Aromage Rosemary ATK/DEF: 2300/700 – 2800/1200) (Aromage Bergamot ATK/DEF: 3900/1800 – 4400/2300) (Aromaseraphy Rosemary ATK/DEF: 2000/900 – 2500/1400). "Then I'll summon another Aromage Cananga. Next, I'll use Dried Winds to destroy your library."

"Oh no!" said Sunset.

"Now for your face down," said Wallflower. "Cananga, take care of that would ya?"

"Sorry," said Sunset. "But I activate Curse of Anubis to force all effect monsters to defense mode!" (Aromage Cananga DEF: 1000 – 0) (Aromage Rosemary DEF: 700 – 0) (Aromage Bergamot DEF: 1800 – 0) (Aromaseraphy Rosemary DEF: 900 – 0)

"Darn you!" said Wallflower. "Just wait til next turn." (Aromage Cananga DEF: 0 – 1000) (Aromage Rosemary DEF: 0 – 700) (Aromage Bergamot DEF: 0 – 1800) (Aromaseraphy Rosemary DEF: 0 – 900)

**Turn 8: Sunset**

"Phew," said Sunset as she drew. "That was close. I play the Card of Demise, so I can draw three cards. I'll set all three of them and end my turn."

(Aromage Cananga ATK/DEF: 2400/1500 – 1400/1000) (Aromage Rosemary ATK/DEF: 2800/1200 – 1800/700) (Aromage Bergamot ATK/DEF: 4400/2300 – 2400/1800) (Aromaseraphy Rosemary ATK/DEF: 2500/1400 – 2000/900).

**Turn 9: Wallflower**

"Okay, my turn. I activate Humid Winds!" said Wallflower. "This card lets pay 1000 life points to add another Aroma monster to my hand."

**Sunset LP: 2300**

**Wallflower LP: 7100**

"_I bet that card is one of her best monsters,"_ thought Sunset. _"I better be careful."_

"Now I'll summon the card I just got, another Aromage Jasmine!" said Wallflower. "So I gain 500, and my monsters get stronger. And thanks to my Jasmine, I can draw one card." (Aromage Cananga ATK/DEF: 1400/1000 – 1900/1500) (Aromage Rosemary ATK/DEF: 1800/700 – 2300/1200) (Aromage Bergamot ATK/DEF: 2400/1800 – 3900/2300) (Aromaseraphy Rosemary ATK/DEF: 2000/900 – 2500/1400)

**Sunset LP: 2300**

**Wallflower LP: 7600**

"Here we go again," said Sunset.

"Next I shall combine my Jasmine and Rosemary to Link summon Aromaseraphy Jasmine!" said Wallflower. "Jasmine's effect still lets me bring out another monster, so I can bring out another Aromage Rosemary! And guess what? Aromaseraphy Rosemary gives all my monsters even more ATK points." (Aromage Cananga ATK/DEF: 1900/1500 – 2400/1900) (Aromage Rosemary ATK/DEF: 1800/700 – 2300/1200) (Aromage Bergamot ATK/DEF: 3900/2300 – 4400/2800) (Aromaseraphy Rosemary ATK/DEF: 2500/1400 – 3000/1900) (Aromaseraphy Jasmine ATK: 1800 – 2300)

"Oh shoot!" said Sunset.

"Then I'll play Red Medicine," said Wallflower.

**Sunset LP: 2300**

**Wallflower LP: 8100**

"And when I gain life points while my Aromaseraphy Jasmine, I can add another plant monster to my hand," said Wallflower. "Now I'll use the effect of Aromage Cananga to return one of your face downs back to your hand…"

"No way!" said Sunset. "I activate Breakthrough Skill to negate that effect!"

"Fine!" said Wallflower. "I'll just attack you with my new Rosemary!"

"I activate Draining Shield!" said Sunset. "Thanks for the power boost."

**Sunset LP: 5300**

**Wallflower LP: 8100**

"Okay then," said Wallflower. "Aromage Bergamot, attack!"

"AH!" cried Sunset.

**Sunset LP: 900**

**Wallflower LP: 8100**

"Perfect," said Sunset. "Now I can activate the trap card, Timewasting! Since you have 8100 life points, this trap will raise my points to 7100."

**Sunset LP: 7100**

**Wallflower LP: 8100**

"Oh yeah?!" asked Wallflower. "How about this? Aromage Cananga, Aromaseraphy Rosemary, and Aromaseraphy Jasmine… Show her no mercy! Attack!"

**Sunset LP: 100**

**Wallflower LP: 8100**

"Wallflower, why are you really doing this?" asked Sunset.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson by erasing your friends' good memories of you," Wallflower confessed. She then took out the stone from her backpack. "But obviously that didn't work. But what if I erased all their memories of high school?"

"You can't!" said Sunset. "You'd be stealing their memories of each other!"

"They'll think of each other the way you think of me!" said Wallflower. "Which is not at all!" Wallflower fired the stone's magic at the six girls.

"Nooo!" cried Sunset as she jumped in front of the girls, taking the blast herself.

The others gasped in complete shock.

"I already ruined their friendship once before," said Sunset. "I'd rather give up my own memories than let it happen again!" All Sunset's memories of the human world and her friends slowly drained out of her mind one by one. "Fluttershy! No! Applejack! Aaaah! Rarity! Aahh! Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie! Twilight! _Please_ don't forget me!"

Twilight couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"Wow," said wallflower. "Maybe I was… wrong. I didn't think she cared that much about her friends."

Sunset then fainted, but woke up a few seconds later. Wait, this isn't Canterlot. Where am I? Princess Celestia?" She then looked at her hands and body and gasped. "What in the world has… happened to me? Somepony, help me!"

Moved by Sunset's sacrifice, the girls walked over to calm her.

"Who are all of you?" asked Sunset.

"We're your friends," said Twilight.

"We may not remember you..." began Applejack.

"But after seeing what you did..." put in Pinkie.

"The sacrifice you made for us..." continued Rarity.

"We'd be proud to call you..." added Fluttershy.

"Our friend!" said all the girls in unison.

All of a sudden, the magic of the girls' geodes combined and transformed their clothing into brand new magical wardrobes.

"Allow me to take over for you," said Rainbow to Sunset.

"Take over what?" asked Sunset. "And what am I doing in this duel?"

**Turn 10: Sunset**

"Don't worry about it," said Rainbow as she took out her own disk and cards. "I'll handle this. My turn! I play Future Fusion, now I can send all seven Crystal Beasts to the grave. Which means, I can special summon Rainbow Dragon!"

"Uh-oh," said Wallflower.

"But I'm not done," said Rainbow. "Now I'll tribute my dragon to special summon Rainbow Overdragon! And you'll love his effect. By tributing him, I can return all cards on the field back to our decks."

"What?!" asked Wallflower.

"Now since you're wide open," said Rainbow. "I'll special summon another Rainbow Dragon! Then I'll play Advanced Darkness! With this card out, I can special summon Rainbow Dark Dragon! Finally, I'll equip my Rainbow Dragon with United We Stand! (Rainbow Dragon ATK: 4000 – 5600)

"Wallflower! You have magic you do not understand!" said Twilight. "But it is nothing compared to the Magic of—!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," interrupted Pinkie. "Light her up, ladies!"

The girls all held hands as Rainbow ordered the final assault. "Rainbow Dragons, attack!"

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Wallflower.

**Sunset LP: 100**

**Wallflower LP: 0**

Their combined magic created a blast of light that destroyed the Memory Stone and restored their memories.

"Twilight…?" asked Sunset.

"Sunset!" cried Twilight.

The girls cheered and hugged.

"We're so sorry," said Twilight.

"I'm just glad to have you all back," said Sunset. The girls then looked at Wallflower. She was sitting on the ground, with her arms around her legs.

"I'm so ashamed," said Wallflower. "When I first found the Memory Stone, I only erased little things. Awkward hellos, saying the wrong thing, literally any public speaking..."

"I've had plenty of awkward moments I wish I could erase, too," said Twilight.

"But it's no excuse," said Wallflower. "I was so used to erasing memories that I got completely carried away. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too," said Sunset. "I may have stopped being mean, but a Great and Powerful friend helped me realize I still wasn't nice to you. Everyone matters, Wallflower. No matter how insignificant or invisible they may feel."

Wallflower couldn't believe that Sunset was the one who had said those words. Tears ran down her face as she smiled. She then hugged Sunset with all her might.

"Just so you know…" said Applejack. "Since you erased everyone's memories of you, I think that's why they all ignored you." The girls all looked at AJ. "What? It's the truth."

Wallflower looked so embarrassed. "I… guess I never thought of that."

Later at home, Sunset wrote to Princess Twilight. _"Dear Princess Twilight, you can add a new ending to the archives. The Memory Stone is no more. Thank you for your help. Give my best to Princess Luna and, of course, thank my second-best teacher Princess Celestia. Make sure she knows you're kidding when you say that, though. I'm happy to say everything is back how it used to be. Well, not exactly how it used to be."_

The next day, the new CHS yearbooks were finished, and Sunset handed them to everyone.

"I demand to speak to the yearbook president!" yelled Trixie. "How did _this _get in here?" A picture of Trixie's poster was on her page.

"A yearbook president never reveals her secrets!" said Sunset. The two finally walked down the hall as friends.

Sunset then walked over to the school garden. Wallflower's Gardening Club now had a few new members.

"I've got a yearbook delivery for Best Gardener!" said Sunset to Wallflower. And her copy had signatures from Twilight and the other girls.

"Thank you so much," said Wallflower.

The girls looked through Sunset's book to find their page. It was right next to 'Best Muscles.'

"Oh, come on!" yelled Rainbow. "Seriously?!"


End file.
